From Your Mouth to God's Ears: Part 3
by KaraMeL
Summary: Alternate Universe


  
**Part III**

  
  
  
  
  


There was nothing but a silent oblivion, the deep, dark blackness of space stared at him from his sleeping quarters on the Goa'uld space craft: the destroyer. Daniel had no memory of his arrival here, nor did he remember when the voice in his head had faded to the point he couldn't really hear her. His bed was odd too, it wasn't soft, and it wasn't hard either. Then it hit him. He sat up bolt right, his head grazing the stone cover that had folded back, indicating that he was 'done.' Daniel stared wide-eyed at his surroundings and noticed he was alone. The walls were oddly familiar and the air was cold with the sense of impending doom. He could also sense fear; he had felt the sensation before, on the alternate reality. There was nothing that Daniel could have done then to save those three billion people, and like now there was nothing to do that could save the three billion that lay in the wake of this large ship. He breathed in a deep breath, smelling the somehow recycled air that had somehow seemed so cold to him. For the first time in a while he felt cold, different from the warmth or raging heat he felt on earth when she called to him. Daniel closed his eyes for a minute, sensing her presence. Then there was a sudden displacement in the air beside him and he blinked. It was her. She smiled widely, not showing her teeth, more a cat like grin that scared Daniel even more so. She approached him like he was a particularly fine piece of meat that she was inspecting.   
"Welcome to our ship my beloved." The screaming sensuality of her voice caused him to look up, but he flinched when she traced the line of his jaw with her heavily adorned fingers. Daniel tried to tell himself it wasn't happening, and that if he woke up he'd still be in Cairo, dreaming about his lost wife. But it was real and it took all his will power to jerk violently away from her hand. He smile froze on her face and then she smiled impossibly wider. She feigned hurt and confusion and waved her elaborately jeweled hand in a certain mockery.   
"What is wrong my beloved? Do you not enjoy the life we have given you? Do you not remember what had happened?" As if punctuating her words an image appeared in front of him, transmitted by two rods that had appeared out of the sides of his makeshift bed.

_"Daniel! Let's go!" The voice was persistent and shot through his consciousness with a hard bang. He turned slightly, acknowledging Jack's voice and turning back to the object of his attention. It was a large statue that towered over his head and he recognized it. It was the ancient Egyptian goddess, Hathor. Jack shouted again and he couldn't really hear the words, instead turned to the base of the statue, which had opened, revealing a doorway of sorts._   
_"Daniel!" That was Sam and he turned again. A flash of light made him duck and he found himself up in the air once more. There, In front of him was an extremely large, unusually dressed man. He battered the hand holding him. Then he heard a shot behind him and a piercing sensation to his lower back. He felt the bullet lodge itself in his body and all of a sudden he lost the power to move his legs. There was a scream behind him and he spiraled into darkness._

Daniel blinked as the memory flickered and lost its momentum. The two bars that had created the screen of sorts folded and retracted into the sarcophagus. He blinked and automatically his fingers traced his forehead, finding a small abrasion covered by some sort of metallic device. Oddly it was painless and he stared questioningly up at Hathor who was shaking her head in mock sympathy.   
"They left me behind?" She nodded, her mouth tightly squeezed. She looked like she had just tasted a lemon. Daniel looked at the window and he blinked slowly.   
"There must have been a reason, maybe they thought that I was already dead, or that I had..." Daniel stopped and lowered his head. Hathor ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. Resting her porcelain like face on her free hand he stroked him like a small dog.   
"Do not worry beloved. We will seek the revenge you want and bring the people of earth to justice." Daniel looked up, his eyes empty of emotion. He opened his mouth as if to say something but instead he nodded. Hathor smiled and kissed him lightly on the side of his forehead. She pushed him down into the sarcophagus and her smile melted. She turned to one of her attendants that he had not noticed before. Hathor started talking to the man and she pressed a button on the top of the life giving box he was in.   
"Sleep now my beloved. We shall make sure that the Tau'ri pay a heavy price for your pain. The stone walls closed and the world became silent once more.

Sam looked up at the peaked ceiling and slammed a closed fist against the wire mesh that was surprisingly strong and resistant. They had all waken up more or less at the same time after the grenade had gone off. They were all blinded but had regained their vision slowly. Now it was only a matter of time. They were surprisingly untouched, only fleeting aches marked the severe fight that had taken place during in which the time the grenade had gone off and Daniel had been shot. Amazingly enough, after all their efforts they had found strength from within each other to survive. Most of their equipment had been taken away. Thankfully she still had her watch and could figure out how long they had before the ship would become yet another pile of junk in the earth's atmosphere. They had less than four hours left. Sam sat down and listened to the odd sounds that coursed through the ship. There was a low hum of the engines and a slight noise outside in the hallway it was the footsteps of the serpent/Horus guards. Sam prayed and for a heart-stopping moment she thought they were coming in. They passed and didn't falter in their annoying rhythm. She breathed out a sigh of relief and pushed back her dirt streaked hair and looked at her team members. Neither of them showed the nervous energy she had found herself succumbing to, Teal'c was impassive and sat across from her by the doorway. He showed no signs of emotions past the tight frown he had never, in the colonel's terms, "left home without". Speaking of, the colonel was staring off in space and against his uniform she could see his right hand twitching with the same energy she felt. IT was he who had shot Daniel, the barbarian holding him had twisted faster then Jack had expected and the bullet had caught Daniel in the back. Apparently that was the soldiers orders, bring Daniel. Sam had a feeling who owned this ship, and judging by the statue that had adorned the Stargate room it wasn't a far off guess. The soldier had left and then they had been stunned. Jack had woken up with barely a word and Sam knew he was feeling for his friend. Who knew what they were doing to him now? Sam blinked and focused her thoughts on the closed cell's door. They had to be ready, no matter the cost.

Teal'c sat thoughtfully on the tiled floor. He meditated quietly watching Sam and Jack whisper in harsh tones. The two of them had seemed to have forgiven each other. Or for whatever they needed to forgive each other for. There had been no sign at all of guards, gods or even Daniel. It worried him not to have the entire team together. For once Teal'c wished that he had the power to sense others, much like the mah'tch on his planet. Teal'c surveyed their small chamber for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past minute. The room was efficient, sealed and had no possible escape route. It was a wonder they were still alive. Teal'c blinked as a voice shot through his conscious thought. Sam thought he had the remarkable ability of single mindedness. Teal'c called it Jaffa training. Sam stood over him blinking furiously as if Jack had said something to anger her. Teal'c heard a strange grinding noise and he realized what it was. The door was opening. Now they would find out their fate. Teal'c noted the amount of soldiers that had come to retrieve them. It seemed that Hathor, or the Goa'uld that controlled this ship, knew how much trouble SG-1 was. Maybe she hadn't realized how long it had been since they were together, since they ran like oiled machines. Teal'c stood straight and impassive. He looked down at the guards and he felt a twinge of morbid joy when he saw the fear in their eyes. He was famed through most of the galaxy as a Goa'uld killer. Stories told of how he snapped serpent and Horus soldiers in half with his bare hands. It wasn't true of course but he did team up with some bounty hunters to kill and destroy Goa'ulds. Today wasn't the day that he would kill as a sacrifice for the honor of his family. Today loyal servants of these ships would die because of their foolishness not to listen and heed his warnings to leave and become free. Teal'c looked foreword and shifted his eyes towards where Jack and Sam stood. No, he corrected himself. Today people would die for freedom.

The massive golden room was lined with thousands of ancient hieroglyphics. A pang within himself made Jack think of the archeologist that would now be lying in his grave no thanks to him. He could still hear the ghostly echoes of Sam's scream as it bounced down the hallways. He could still see the pain in Daniel's eyes as he stumped into the arms of the guard. He looked so defenseless, so innocent. Something Jack had rarely seen when he saw his friend after two years. Daniel had been too proud to look up and ask for help, instead the guard that he had been fated to be caught by used him like a shield, and no matter what Jack said, he was guilty of killing his friend. But was Daniel really a friend? His cold attitude towards Jack and the whole project made Jack stop. The guard behind him prodded him foreword and Jack twisted his neck, sending a savage look in his direction. The guard took no notice and walked straight with his head held up high. They seemed different now, they didn't cower at the sight of the Tau'ri, they no longer feared what they could do to their race. Jack didn't blame them. By giving up gate travel, Earth had lost ground in the battle of the universe that had frankly probably been the most important thing in their whole history. Jack turned his thoughts towards the man who had been responsible for this. Kingsly. That Son of a bitch had screwed them over bad. They no longer faced a threat, but a huge threat. If they had just listened to Daniel... A staff weapon flew in his direction. Slamming his knees to the ground. Jack ground out a yowl of pain and stared at the floor. At this point Jack wished he was infected with the Caveman virus. At least he would have the strength to kick ass when necessary. He looked up, in the corner of his eye he saw Sam and Teal'c do the same. He was oddly reminded of the time they had been placed in front of Ra. Actually only himself, Kawalsky and Feretti. Daniel had suddenly returned from the dead and was handed a staff weapon and instructed to blow them to bits. Instead he had turned on the false god and almost shot him. Jack blinked into his reality and a strange feeling ran over his body. Deja vu. The floor in front of him raised, creating a platform. two thrones seemed to morph from the wall and Jack flicked his gaze towards the guards. They were down of their knees, their eyes averted to the ground. Jack realized this would probably their last chance of freedom. He spun into a crouch and kicked down on two nearby guards. Teal'c took the hint and took two of his own down. The two that were left brought their staff weapons to bear. Jack spun to meet them and blinked. They were both pointed in his direction, their heads open and little sparks of lightning running through the insides. Then they were gone. Jack opened his eyes to see Teal'c in front of him. The two guards were unconscious, or dead. Jack really didn't care. Sam was still on the floor. She took a moment to look at them then wordlessly back at the chairs that were circling slowly towards the front. The doors behind them opened and a whole multitude of guards spilled in. Jack grabbed a staff off the floor and opened its jaws, it's power waiting to be discharged. Sam let out a cry of warning and Jack found himself spinning and them hitting the floor with the brunt of a strong blast. A slow, steady tingling made it's way up his body and he was relieved when he felt his toes and fingers move with a life of their own. He deducted that it must have been a Zat blast. Another shot was discharge and another, dropping Teal'c and Sam down beside him. Jack sucked in a deep breath, panting as he tried to get up. He managed to roll and he looked up at the ceiling as his vision tripled. A large metal being resolved itself into his sight and he made an effort to shift his eyes towards the person or thing and the three images coalesced into one. The metal was shiny and it hurt his eyes. A voice accompanied the figure and he forced himself to concentrate.   
"You will die. You betray people. You do not deserve to be alive." He knew that voice. Jack gathered all his strength and slammed his fist on the button that made the mask contract. row by row the elaborate helmet caved in on itself and he saw who was underneath the mask. It was Daniel. A metal covered fist swung towards him and Jack surrendered to the night.

Daniel paced around his enormous quarters, each wall had priceless artifacts from a civilization that had been long forgotten by Earth. Gold figurines of gods and goddesses begged with their arms open and pleading. None of this made Jackson even look at the priceless bonanza. He growled even more in frustration and slammed his fist into the golden wall. Before it could impact a hand grasped his and he blinked, his anger dissipating as quickly as it had appeared. Hathor. She smiled as his expression of anger melted and she traced her gold encrusted finger down the line of his jaw. Daniel let her have her fun and then grabbed her hand. Pushing it down back to her side. She seemed momentarily confused and then smiled in her secretive way. She walked from him, trailing a hand over the priceless statues and wordlessly hinting that he should follow her. Daniel did so reluctantly. She stayed staring at the large window that framed one side of the room. There, spinning in the serene capture of orbit, Daniel could see Earth rotating around the sun. Daniel blinked and looked down at the seductive figure beside him. Hathor smiled and turned to him too. Daniel felt trapped by her eyes and slowly they moved together, kissing. Suddenly Daniel pulled away from her embrace. He felt a great gnawing hunger deep within. Hathor understood.   
"Come my beloved. It is time for your..." She faltered and looked at him. Daniel understood.   
"Sleep." Hathor nodded, convinced that he was now fully under her control. Daniel let his gaze slip and he looked downwards. He felt so tired all of a sudden, so irrational. He watched as Hathor moved her gold covered hand to the top of the sarcophagus and twist it. A loud rumbling sound started and the sarcophagus appeared, rolling its doors open. The white bed seemed so inviting and as the rumbling stopped he stepped willingly into the machine. Hathor smiled and bent down to kiss him. He felt oddly detached and didn't pull away. Hathor reached over him and grasped the handle again. She pushed it slightly and the contraption started to close. She smiled and blew another kiss.   
"Good night beloved." The doors closed as a soft humming emitted from the sarcophagus. She thought for a moment, remembering what he had said to Jack. "Tomorrow is a busy day. Tomorrow you kill your friends."

Jack groaned with the effort of drudging his strength to slap the insistent hand by his cheek away. He felt like crap, and more so his bruised cheek from that hard slap still hurt terribly. Jack blinked his eyes, clearing his fuzzy vision and finally focusing on the swirling face above his. His lower body was stretched out on the floor but his upper body was rested on something comfortable and warm. Jack smiled sardonically and Sam's mouth shrank into a thin line, barely visible against her pale skin. Jack realized that he was lying on her. Quickly he shot upwards, only to fall back as nausea and a sudden bout of dizziness made him close his eyes. Sam grabbed him and shifted. He found himself back on the floor and on a jacket instead of the pleasant warmth of Sam's lap. He opened his eyes carefully and blinked until Sam's face coalesced into one figure.   
"Hey." He croaked. Sam shot a glance at the door. They were back in the cell.   
"What happened?" She asked, focusing her attention on Jack again. Jack hoisted himself up. Smiling as Carter grabbed his arm to support him.   
"We were attacked." Sam narrowed her eyes in annoyance.   
"Isn't that a fact." Jack looked into her eyes reluctantly and then to his hands which were twitching nervously in his lap. A warm hand on his chin made him look up and he frowned.   
"It was Daniel. He dropped us like a sack of potatoes. I'm guessing our beloved Hathorette has taken him under her wing." Sam's eyes filled up with tears. She felt helpless and Jack suddenly couldn't look at her.   
"Something's happened to Daniel right?" She swiped suddenly at her eyes, embarrassed at the moisture.   
"Yeah. Jack said softly. He looked at the door and he started at the sound of approaching footsteps.   
"Sir..." Sam's voice was cut off as he put his finger against his mouth.   
"They are to be executed tomorrow morning by Hathor's command. She wishes that they be brought before her so that she may be first to witness their torture." There was a sound of shifting then a grunt of acknowledgement. Jack closed his eyes briefly, praying that the headache that pounded a rhythm in his head would abide. A sliding sound grated through his ears and he opened his eyes. The Jaffa stomped in, three in all. Jack looked defiantly into the red eyes of the serpent guard and then he helped Carter up. She stared at the man and with a similar look of defiance, squared her shoulders and led the way. Jack could help but thing what a brave woman she was. He followed her, prodded by a shove in his ribs. He stared one last look at the young soldier that had been silently guarding them and felt the man squirm a bit under his gaze. He didn't feel any pleasure in scaring the young man, or rather a boy in this case. He slowly shifted his gaze to the back of Carter's head and silently vowed that he wouldn't say anything at all to the guards, to Hathor and to Daniel.

Sam looked at the passing hallway with a barely contained fascination. Behind her Jack breathed evenly and quietly. It was comforting to hear him, even though he never said a word. In front of her a lone Jaffa led the way, a large dent in the top of it's helmet, as if the soldier in front of her had been in many battles, mindlessly gathering hosts for the Goa'uld and serving a greater evil that couldn't be found on Earth. More like originated on Earth. A long scar penetrated his upper jaw, creasing a marred line through the perfect metal features of its twin that was behind them. Since their awakening they had neither had word or seen Teal'c. Sam presumed the Former Jaffa would be taken before Apophis. Sam lowered her head in sympathy. Teal'c had lost too much in one lifetime, and now he was about to lose his life in a battle that didn't involve him. Teal'c had been compelled to help the Tau'ri, although he had been forgotten and lost in recent history he was still remembered in at least a select few's heart. Silently she mourned the loss of his steady friend. Sam turned her eyes to the ground and a flash of metal caught her eye. The Jaffa in front of her had just pulled out a Zat gun. Either they were about to die or she was seeing things. She chose the latter instead of the former and dived to one side, her hip impacting into O'Neill's stomach, causing him to grunt in very real pain. Sam winced as she bounced to the ground. Her military training instinctively took over and she found herself rolling to the side and jumping up into a crouch. A discharge of a weapon shrilled noisily by her ears and she whirled as with a surprised cry the guard that had been following behind them fell and another discharge made the man jerk, lifeless. The last and final shot made the body jump with an electric shock and the body disintegrated. Sam finally turned to the soldier who had shot the other serpent guard. The metal folded back and for the first time Sam could see the man's face. Or rather the woman's. She smiled slightly. It was the Tok'ra. She had nearly forgotten about them. Now she was glad that they had been accompanied by the aliens. She nodded briefly than turned to Jack who was finally getting off the floor. Sam got up and started towards him but he waved his hand. He wheezed painfully then looked at the Tok'ra.   
"Nice of you to join us. What took you so long?" The Tok'ra had shifted her attention from her two   
charges and at the hallway which had been conveniently deserted. Conveniently wasn't a word the   
Goa'uld took for granted. Sam rocked back on her heels and looked at the Tok'ra who had swung her   
multi-braided hair in their direction again.   
"We must move." She slapped the base of her neck and the metal slid into place. She grabbed her Zat gun   
off the floor and motioned Jack and Sam foreword. Jack nodded painfully and the marched down the hallway. Sam looked back at the impassive Serpent head and wondered where the Tok'ra woman was taking them. The rounded a corner and finally Sam saw their destination. A clank of boots and two more serpent guards joined the entourage. For a moment Sam let a fleeting look adorn her face until a nod from the Tok'ra woman calmed her. The hallway that her attention had been redirected from was massive. Alone it must have been at least a mile high. At the top, barely visible, Sam could see a circular shape at the top of the ceiling. Once again the hall was adorned by a large statue of the Egyptian representation of Hathor Sam found her mouth turning down in disgust. Beside her, Jack swung his head, trying to memorize every detail. Sam had no idea why but she went along with the game plan. She noted the ticks in the walls and how the doors seemed to activate with a life of their own. Two or three soldiers passed them. One threw a curious look at the three guards and the two human prisoners before his partner elbowed him. Sam blinked ever so slightly as a gold flash caught her eye. A light, no more than a centimeter in diameter pierced the walls from one side to another. They were oddly like small lasers and Sam had little doubt of what the little lights were. Beside her Jack whistled.   
"Notice the window?" Sam had noticed it. Revolving quietly under the ship lay earth. The sight was oddly serene and Sam smiled at the memories that penetrated her mind. So many people wiped out because of a foreign piece of technology, 'Pandora's box' as Senator Kingsly once referred to it. Although many evils had sprung from it, there was still the overwhelming possibility of new allies, friends and all types of aliens and new worlds to discover. She blinked sadly focusing on the task at hand. Taking a deep breath she watched as the Tok'ra soldier behind her reached over and twisted a raised hieroglyph. It was now or never.

"Wow." Jack's words were tiny and lost in the vast room, even higher than the hall before them. Beside him, Sam issued a little gasp of her own. Jack's eyes traveled up the peaked roof, then to the figurines of miniature statues. Jack let his gaze wander to a metallic box, which he knew full well what was used for. He stepped foreword and was cut off in mid step as a door to his right opened with a slight his of air. A large staff found itself between his knees, grounding him to the floor. He leant foreword heavily, exaggerating the fall as much as he could. Beside him, a grunt indicated that his team member had suffered the same fate. He twisted slightly to glare at the soldiers and they stood stock still, facing foreword as if in respect. Jack finally let his attention wander to the front of the room, lazily and slowly, knowing full well that Hathor was there, with Daniel of course. He was right. The irony of it. Daniel wasn't with his ornamental costume, he looked broken, defeated, almost dead on the outside. His limbs moved mechanically and there was a glassy sheen to his eyes, somewhat reminding Jack of the maddened War vets he had see in the hospital after 'nam. He looked Daniel in the eye, searching his face for some sign of what was happening. Daniel stared at the floor, his forehead wet with a slight cover of sweat. He looked haunted. Jack flinched as the empty eyes met his and he realized with a sudden clarity what was about to happen. Daniel lowered his gaze again, his beautiful blue eyes not a bright shade of pale blue, oddly reminding Jack of the ocean. Hathor had glided her self towards the three kneeling figures and her eyes flared with an inhuman glow. Jack flinched as she sprung foreword with an intensity that even startled him. Hathor smiled coyly and looked at Daniel, gliding to his position, whispering into his ear and then letting him leave through the golden doors where he and Hathor had come in first. As soon as the door swished closed Hathor turned menacingly on the group. She strode to Jack first, grabbing his chin and digging her perfectly manicured fingers deep into his skin. He hissed in pain.   
"What is wrong Tau'ri?" She spit the word out vehemently. "Are you frightened?" Jack looked at her defiantly staring into her strikingly beautiful face, his eyes and lips twitching. He made a decision and spit. Hathor smiled and wiped it away. She released his face and slapped him. Hard. Jack winced but rose his head in defiance.   
"The day I'm afraid of you.." He looked at the doors which had opened again, Daniel came out, a staff weapon in hand as well as a Goa'uld hand device wrapped around his fist. "Is the day I die." Hathor smiled again, the spittle on her face still glistening. She snapped her fingers and Daniel strode foreword obediently. His eyes downcast, he looked no more frightening than the statues on the walls. He looked like a lonely frightened child and for the millionth time Jack wished he had been there for his friend. He had chosen his job over his friend and Jack could still remember all the frigid looks, the stares and the quiet person, more of a stranger that had invaded what he thought used to be his friend. Daniel stared at the floor and Hathor ran a hand over his cheek looking at the SG-1 team through half-closed eyes. Jack looked away disgusted and beside him, Sam stared straight foreword and she cast a look in Jack's direction. He couldn't help but feel proud at her show of willpower. He looked at Hathor and she smiled, finally finished caressing Daniel. Jack was happy. Right now she reminded him of an overgrown leech, sticking and sucking life from anything. In this case it was Daniel. Jack tried not to look disgusted. Instead he tried to keep Hathor busy.   
"So my queen," he started, exaggerating her tittle. Hathor narrowed her eyes. "What exactly do you have planned for us?" Hathor bent over and spoke to him as if she were reprimanding a small child telling him that she knew better.   
"You will both die." Jack twisted his lips into a grimace.   
"Details, details." He muttered to himself, then louder he continued. "Yeah, we kinda figured that. Where's Teal'c?"   
"The Jaffa," she sneered, "is and will become my first prime. As for you, you will be killed well, I'm sure you are most intelligent and can figure out the rest." Jack nodded his head, grinning with a sudden realization that he didn't feel and continued sarcastically.   
"Ohhh! You're going to kill us?" Hathor shook her head, her smile growing. "Oh, wait, I'm sure this is a right one. You are going to sic Daniel on us!" Daniel flickered his gaze between Hathor and Jack. He was clearly unsure of what to do. Jack noted this with a bounce of enthusiasm. Maybe it wasn't too late for the kid. Hathor nodded to the guards behind them and Jack felt a heavy blow connect to his lower back, sending himself and Sam beside him sprawling. For the first time he could see the lines of fatigue carved into her face.   
"You will die!" The last word was punctuated with a roar and Hathor's eyes flaring. Jack smiled and grunted as he levered himself up to his previous position. He was talking to Hathor but faced Daniel, his eyes unwavering. Pale blue bisecting dark brown.   
"I know. You sound like a broken record. Stop it. Besides, Daniel wouldn't hurt us, we're friends, he's our friend, he wouldn't and couldn't touch us." Jack spoke to soon and soon he found himself facing the wrong end of a staff weapon. Daniel was on his knees, about a meter away aiming the butt of his weapon directly at Jack's head. For the first time Jack saw Daniel's eyes. They were slightly sickening and were filled with an intensity that scared Jack more than he cared to admit. Jack rose his head and stared at a wall beyond Daniel's pinched features. Hathor frowned slightly and yelled at Daniel in Goa'uld. Daniel blinked and suddenly seemed to snap out of whatever funk he had unintentionally slipped into. He stood and walked to the other side of the room where he sat on the floor cross-legged, his staff weapon resting comfortably on his lap. Daniel stared at his fingers, which seemed more interesting at this point. Jack took in a long, shuddering breath and released it.   
"Killing us won't prove anything." For the first time Carter spoke and Jack turned curiously towards her. Hathor blinked.   
"It will. It will." She snapped her fingers and Jack felt a hand under his arm, pulling him roughly to his feet. The Tok'ra were good actors, that was for sure. Hathor spun on the group and Jack was practically pushed from the room. Jack saw one final glimpse of Daniel, staring at the departing figures with dark intensity. Jack closed his eyes. What was happening to him? The answer could wait, he figured they had barely an hour or two left to live unless he did something. Fast.

Daniel knew that Hathor was not going to be happy and as he raised his head he felt the stinging slap across his right cheek. One of her rings bit deep into his skin, marring his paled features. A drop of blood pooled and slowly descended down his cheek. Hathor blinked and grabbed his chin, firmly, not al all painfully.   
"Listen to me my beloved. You must not let your anger show. Do not kill them yet. We will have a grand audience for you to show your allegiance to me." She purred and stood. She offered her hand and he grabbed it. His mind wandering to the metallic box that had captured his appetite. Hathor followed his gaze. She smiled and turned. "Soon my love." She draped an arm around his shoulder and he didn't resist. "There will be plenty of time for that. First I need you to do something for me..."

As the halls finally cleared and they were alone, the Tok'ra led them to a small room that resembled a storage closet. This time, instead of mops and other supplies, the room was filled with Zat guns, staff weapons and odd, palm-fitting silver balls with metallic plates. They oddly reminded Sam of the weapon that had been used on them except for the glassy plate on one side. As she reached out to touch it the Tok'ra woman slapped her hand. Sam looked at her as she slapped the button beneath the nape of her neck. The woman let her shock of red-brown hair fall to her face, giving Sam the expression that the woman really didn't care what she looked like. Sam couldn't blame her, after two days on this hell-hole, no way knowing what was happening and even if the ships had started their assault on Earth. Sam watched to woman take a deep breath and then turn sternly to her.   
"You must not touch the spheres." She shifted her slightly uncomfortable gaze towards Jack who was mouthing out incomprehensible words. "They are too dangerous."   
"What are they?" Jack's down to Earth question made the Tok'ra woman narrow her gaze, her vivid blue eyes seemed to stare through Jack. She turned to her companions.   
"Martouf, Cresha kree." The two other members of the group released their helmets and Sam smiled at Martouf as he looked in her direction. Beside her, Jack scowled. The Tok'ra woman turned back to them and to their question. "They are highly explosive devices. They can be activated by one ball which is slightly different from the others." She grabbed a slightly purplish ball from the top, turned it over and her hand and with a satisfied grunt tossed it to Jack,   
"Wait lady, you're telling me if I press something here I can blow up the ship?" He stared at the wrist-sized ball incredulously. Sam let a tired smile grace her features. Even in the midst of a great catastrophe, Jack was still able to make jokes. The Tok'ra woman stared at him quizzically and tossed another ball, this time in Sam's direction. She caught it, looking at the perfectly mastered bomb that would probably be able to level a building. Something of this size could be able to do that, who knew how this technology could be used on Earth. Her thoughts turned sour for a moment and she patted her pockets and suit, trying to find a place to put the ball in. The Guards had been very efficient in getting all their weaponry and taking almost half their gear along with that. At least she had her coat, which had at least a few places to hide things as big and recognizable as this. Sam shoved it into her pocket. Jack did the same and turned to the Tok'ra who had also efficiently hidden their hidden weaponry. The woman nodded.   
"Hathor no doubt is gathering guest for your execution. You," she pointed to Sam, "will leave your jacket in your cell. You," she pointed to Jack, "are in charge of detonating all the devices. To turn them on you press the switch on the top to the highest setting. All you will need to do is detonate and you will have a five-minute period to either escape or die in the explosion. I have already been on the other ships and we have distributed them to everywhere that is possible for the largest explosion. The detonations will occur in a ten-minute period between ships. You have only forty minutes until your scheduled execution. I wish you luck. She nodded and slapped her neck, the metal folding over her hair and creating a faceless facade. Sam nodded, tightlipped. Jack smiled crookedly and turned back to the woman.   
"What about you guys?" A slight frown creased his forehead and the Tok'ra woman smiled with a wisdom not found on Earth.   
"You of all people should know that we, being mortal enemies of the Goa'uld can evade them at all cost. Find your friends. Go to earth. The Tok'ra will contact you." The woman gestured and the guard Sam had recognized as Martouf opened the door. The hall was empty and they continued their quest to their cell. Sam looked back at Jack who had a stony expression that masked his true emotions. Five minutes wasn't going to be enough, but it would have to be.

As the last of the guests arrived Daniel felt a pang of indecision race through his system. What was he doing? A sudden chill made him shiver and he turned. Hathor. He smiled, his pale eyes searching her face. He trembled ever so slightly, like a child that had been told 'no'. Hathor seemed to grow taller, more evil, with shadows covering her eyes in an unorthodox way. Daniel hoped he didn't look too frightened. Hathor blinked and smiled, kindly, slowly, and menacingly.   
"My beloved, it is time to show yourself that you are truly loyal to me. You must kill your friends." Daniel jerked his pale eyes away from her and trembled harder, griping onto his forearm in an attempt to steady himself.   
"No-no." He turned the corner of his mouth down and stared at her, raising his head defiantly. "I won't kill my fr-friends. Not for you, not for a m-m-million years." Hathor smiled smugly her expression still neutral. She examined him, his eyes drooping, his hands shaking and his entire body trembling. She met his eyes with a satisfied glint in hers. He lowered them. She knew what he was thinking.   
"You are in no position to govern me with your petty denials. Look what you have become, look what you friends made you become, and you want to save them? My beloved," Daniel flinched. "You belong to me now, you always have, and you always will." Daniel felt a start of a tear in his eyes. Hathor was right, Hathor did care about him, she didn't try and kill him, she saved him, and furthermore he couldn't care less about the inhabitants of earth. Jack didn't trust him anymore, neither did Sam, Teal'c was being killed, he could rule, alongside Hathor, he could still learn. Daniel blinked his eyes, gathering the lone tear and crushing it. He had a new life now, he didn't need Jack, he didn't need Sam, furthermore, he didn't need Earth.

Jack grunted as his knees hit the floor with a heavy thud. He stared at the guard who had brought them to their knees and mouthed a swear word. This time it wasn't a Tok'ra that had brought them to Hathor, so the treatment had been less than admirable. Sam winced beside him, her knees also bruised from the rough treatment. Jack raised his head, looking at the many people who had gathered to watch their deaths. In the front of the room Jack saw the two chairs raise from the floor, reminding him of the TLC channel reruns of molten Lava underneath the earth. The first person of great importance to make an entrance was Hathor, dressed in a flowing cape that trailed the floor, it was covered in exotic plumes and was composed of more colors than Colonel O'Neill could name. Behind her, the representatives of each ship, or rather the leaders. First came Apophis, dressed in robes of gold, he made his way to two chairs of the side. He turned slightly and barked out a phrase in Goa'uld. A beautiful woman stepped out meekly and held out her hand. She was almost a stranger now Her hair now reached her waist and was riddled with tiny beads of all colors. Her robes were white and a veil of pure silk covered her fair face. Jack looked at the door, expecting the third representative. And got the shock of his life. Out from the shadows, as lithe as the darkness that veiled him, Sakaara stepped out. He was dressed in dark robes, dull compared to the gold robes of Apophis himself. Skaara's hair was braided and let down his back. His eyes were deeply outlined in kohl as were they with all the rest of the representatives. Sakaara sat himself down on another chair, across from Apophis. Hathor stood and surveyed her audience. With a loud bang of an instrument that sounded like a gong, the room was silenced.   
"Welcome. We are here to witness the deaths of the first Tau'ri to die for their people. They are hereby condemned to death, on crimes to the system lords. The first Tau'ri to die will be the one who is called Jack O'Neill." The crowd murmured and many made 'shushing' sounds. The great bong sounded again and out from the curtains stepped Daniel. Unlike the Goa'uld he was dressed in the same clothes he had been in. He had discarded his uniform and helmet, and furthermore he looked like crap. In his hand he held a staff weapon, his face was pale and his eyes glassy. Jack could see the beads of perspiration on Daniel's forehead. His hands also were visibly trembling. Through the crowd, a hush spread through them. Some looked angry, some looked confused.   
"What sorcery is this? Why let their fellow Tau'ri kill them?" The crowd parted to reveal on old woman, her brow crinkled with disgust, she hobbled foreword.   
"It is not your place to protest our way." Hathor calmly stood, she let a hand trail over Daniel's cheek and the glassy expression flickered. Hathor strode down the grand staircase and Jack almost wished she would fall. Of course, she didn't, but she approached the woman, her eyes flaring. "We will not stand for this!" Hathor trust her palm up and the woman's eye's widened. She stepped back quickly, but not quickly enough. The woman flew backwards and rolled, the force of Hathor's hand device blast cutting through the silence. She smiled and the crowd closed, forgetting the woman who was now sprawled against the wall, her head twisted in a grotesque position. Sam gasped and closed her eyes. Jack watched as Hathor stalked by them. Daniel straightened, Jack had almost forgot about him during the brief melee. His eyes had been unconsciously looking at the two captives, unbound and completely helpless. Jack stared back at him, causing Daniel to look down. For the first time Jack noticed a strange bracelet that was on Daniel's right hand. It looked like the thing Anubis had had on his had the control the rings. Jack shifted his gaze upwards, then down to the circle that he and Sam had been roughly thrown into. Hathor had by now resumed her stance at the top of the stairs. "My beloved will show his allegiance to me by killing his so-called friends." Jack looked at Daniel. Something had to be done, Now. Daniel descended the steps and he readied the weapon. As he reached the bottom Jack stood. Daniel backed up a step and Hathor stood from her royal throne.   
"Kneel!" She commanded.   
"Wait!" Jack started, a staff weapon hit his knees, they buckled but he didn't fall. Hathor looked at him and she frowned. Daniel looked up at her as if trying to ask her what to do.   
"What?" Hathor looked tempted to go down and kill the two of them by herself.   
"Don't I get a last request? It's a custom on earth to get or say something before you die. I know of some guy who asked for a million bucks, he didn't get it, but hey!" The crowd was stony silent and stared at him blankly. Daniel looked up at Hathor, and at last she nodded. "Do what you will."   
"I want to tell all you good folks something. These aren't gods," he pointed to Hathor, Daniel opened the jaws of his staff weapon. Energy sizzled between the four parts. Jack held up a placating hand. He slipped the other underneath his shirt. "Sorry. I'm not really used to this death by friend bit. But, what I really wanted to say was this." He pulled out a ball. He positioned his hand on the trigger and the crowd yelled and shifted. Daniel looked panicked and his finger tightened on the trigger. Jack braced himself and waited for the shot.   
"Stop!" Hathor's voice rang out and the room quieted. She looked at Jack. "It won't do anything." Jack smiled and turned to the rest of the room, addressing everybody.   
"You know that isn't true. This," he gestured to the purplish ball, "is connected to all the balls on the particular pile we found it on. We have placed them all around the ship. One flick and the ship blows in five." Hathor stamped her foot and screeched. Daniel flicked his gaze between Hathor and Daniel. Sam had also stood and was beside Jack. He gave her the ball and she spoke as well.   
"You have tortured the people of our world enough. We are only three but you are leaders, and your deaths will ensure that this world will be safe." Jack had started to slowly edge in Daniel's direction. He looked confused.   
"Hathor!" Daniel was on his feet. He looked at her, his staff weapon was now hanging limply in his hands. Jack took the moment to grab him. The room erupted in pandemonium and Jack yelled at Sam to turn it on. Simotaniously all the guards leveled their weapons and Jack pressed the button on Daniel's ring device. Daniel yelled incomprehensibly and kicked Jack. The staff weapon he had been carrying had been taken by Sam and as the whoosh of the rings descended Jack heard Hathor scream, Apophis yelled, Sakaara had disappeared and Sha're was nowhere in sight. Jack held to the bucking figure of Daniel, his movements becoming more jerky and uncoordinated. As the final ring fell the three were transported to another ship. Away from Hathor and hopefully saving Earth.

The race was against time and Sam knew it. As soon as the beam released them she knew that they had less than fifteen minutes to find and get through the Stargate on this ship, providing it did have a Stargate. Sam swung her staff weapon around the area they had been whisked to and was satisfied to see it empty. As she turned to Jack the doors behind them opened. Jack, having a hard time trying to control Daniel looked up as Daniel stopped struggling, his eyes on the lone figure in the door. Sam looked at Jack and she turned, the figure raised its hand and fired a burst of energy, downing the three-team members. Jack coughed weakly and flipped over on his back. Everything hurt and as he managed to raise himself on his elbows he noticed that neither of his team had managed to get up. Sam was struggling as well and almost succeeding, only to be kicked down again. Jack raised his head to meet... Sha're's. Jack opened his mouth slightly as she knelt down and caressed Daniel's cheek, no more than an half-hour ago had Hathor done the same thing. Daniel was still unmoving, his eyes blinking weakly and his fingers twitching. Jack suspected something was very wrong with him. Sha're/Ammonet or whatever she was now raised her head towards Jack's direction. Her eyes flared inhumanly and she brought her palm up. Sam looked at her commanding officer and then at the staff weapon that was a mere meter away. Ammonet had put her palm down on Jack's forehead and had activated it. The yellow glow reflected off Jack's eyes and he stared into the bright depths.   
"N-no." He choked out. The glow intensified and he felt the world shatter. A scrape of metal and a foreign sound of the staff weapon activating made Ammonet turn.   
"No!" Her protest was more voiced and Jack felt himself drop, his mouth working, but not his mind. There was a voice, but it kept fading. A screech of denial, much like the one Hathor had let out pierced the room and there was the sound of a shot discharging. There was a choked cry and a body fell. At first he expected it to be Sam, or even Daniel, but it was Ammonet. He managed to raise his head as the sound of a forgotten Staff weapon clattered to the floor. It rolled slightly away from the person that had made the shot and as Jack raised his head further he watched as a very pale, sweating figure dropped, only to be supported by Carter who hugged Daniel and let him sob in her shoulder...   
  
  
  


Go to [Part 1111][1]   
  
  


EMAIL ME   
[][2]

   [1]: ../fymtge4.htm
   [2]: MAILTO:Kristine_sci@hotmail.com



End file.
